The spine is made up of a superposition of vertebrae, that are normally aligned along a vertebral axis, going from the lumbar vertebrae to the cervical vertebrae, with each vertebra presenting a posterior wall from which there projects a spinous process and two side edges having walls from which there project the ribs and/or transverse processes. When an individual's spine presents abnormal curvature, the vertebrae are inclined relative to one another and relative to said vertebral axis. The lateral edges of the vertebrae situated on one side are thus closer to one another and form a concave curve, while the lateral edges on the other side appear spaced apart from one another and form a convex curve.
In order to straighten the spinal column, the lateral edges of the vertebrae on the concave side are spaced apart from one another and are taken relative to one another to a distance that is substantially equivalent to the distance between the lateral edges on the other side. Thereafter, in order to keep the vertebrae in that position relative to one another, known devices are used that have screws for insertion into the vertebrae or hooks for inserting along the inside wall of the spinal canal, associated with rods for interconnecting the screws or the hooks.